The present invention relates to a method for cleaning static precipitator, in which hot air and steam are used to heat and melt the oil dirt attaching to the static panels, making the oil dirt drop down into a collecting section. Accordingly, the static panels are effectively and harmlessly cleaned up.
In a conventional static precipitator, the oil drops passing through the space between the static panels are ionized by way of high voltage discharging. The ionized oil drops are attracted to attach to the static panels. After a period of use, excess oil drop will accumulate on the surface of the static panels. This will deteriorate the attractive force of the static panels and may lead to short circuit of the static panels or even cause sparks.
Conventionally, the oil dirt accumulating on the static precipitator is cleared in such a manner that the static panels are detached and immerged in a detergent. Alternatively, a detergent is sprayed onto the static panels which are then washed and flushed by clean water. After totally dried, the static panels are installed back into the oil-collecting sink of the static precipitator. Such cleaning procedure is quite troublesome and time-consuming and much waste water will be produced, which is difficult to process. An improved measure has been developed, which employs a sprinkler in the oil-collecting sink to directly sprinkle a detergent and water onto the static panels and wash the same. Accordingly, it is no more necessary to detach the static panels and much labor and time are saved. However, still a great amount of waste water is produced. Moreover, it will be more difficult and time-consuming to dry the static panels in the oil-collecting sink.
Another improved measure has been developed to remove the oil dirt in such a manner that the static panels are circularly moved and in the moving path, a scraper is used to scrape off the oil dirt. In such measure, the static panels tend to deflect during moving. In addition, the static panels are subject to scraping of the scraper for a long time and are likely to damage. Also, such measure has complicated structure.
Furthermore, when maintained, the conventional devices must be stopped from operating and it often takes much time to complete the maintenance. Therefore, the operation of the static precipitator is often interrupted for a long time.